


And It All Falls Down

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Things are looking great for the Mustangs. Riza is pregnant and the Ishvalan restoration campaign is going well despite some hiccups about funding. It was just a regular day when Roy left for work. Riza didn't expect a visit from a frantic Rebecca and Fuery. What happened to Roy? Will he live to see his wife and unborn child?
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	And It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/gifts).



> Angst -ahoy! Don't let the fluffy beginning fool you.
> 
> A very belated birthday gift for my dear friend, Ems.
> 
> Thanks to Tas for throwing around ideas with me when I got stuck.

**And It All Falls Down**

Riza awoke to the sound of offkey humming coming from the bathroom. She smiled lazily.

“Come back to bed,” she called. 

Her husband stuck his head in the room, toothbrush in one hand. “Some of us have to work.”

She rolled her eyes. “Roy, I don’t know if I call what you do in the office working especially without that slave-driving lieutenant around.”

“My wife should have more faith in me.”

Teasing her husband about his procrastinating when it came to paperwork was one of her joys in life. 

“Maybe you should bring home some of the paperwork to keep her busy,” she suggested. 

He waggled his finger. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m supposed to be on bed-rest. That doesn’t mean I have to stop exercising my brain.”

“You’re not supposed to have undue stress either.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Ah, does that mean you’re behind on your paperwork?”

“No!” He shook his head and disappeared back into the bathroom. “For the last time, no.”

She smiled and traced her fingers over her swollen stomach. She was looking forward to meeting the newest member of their family. She had been forced to take maternity leave earlier than planned and put on dreaded bed rest for over a week now when she should be in the office. Undue stress? It was stressful imagining the mess in her wake.

“If it could bottle this moment and keep it forever I would.”

Riza looked up. Roy was leaning back against the door jamb, a soft smile on his face. 

She threw her head back and laughed. “I love it when you talk dork to me.” 

He put his hand to his chest. “I am a General, I most certainly don’t talk dork although I have some Xingese and Auregoean.”

She arched an eyebrow. “You know if you bottled this moment that would mean you would never get to meet him or her.” Almost as if their baby could understand what she said, she felt a kick. She smiled and met Roy’s eyes. “Baby wants to good morning to Daddy.”

Roy practically fell over himself in his rush to come over. He cupped her pregnant belly and grinned from ear to ear at the sensation. He looked into her eyes and they were filled with such joy and awe. They had worried they would not get to have children but whatever powers that be had seen fit to grant them this gift. 

He kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you later, love.” He bent down and kissed her growing bump. “And I’ll miss you too, baby.”

“You’re such a softie,” Riza tried hard not to smile. Roy’s excitement about the upcoming birth was adorable. 

He straightened up and pressed his lips against hers. “I love you. Make sure you rest up as the doctor said. I’d tell you to stay in bed all day but I know you better than that.”

She stuck out her lower lip. “But it’s boring. I wish I was coming with you.”

“You’re a workaholic - Has anybody ever told you that?” 

“You, all the time.”

He grinned and she pulled him down for one more kiss. When he pulled away, she sighed. 

She wished it was still the weekend. She was starting to get used to being waited on hand and foot by her husband who had been fussing even more since she was put on bed rest. 

“Sorry, honey, I would love nothing better than staying home today,” Roy said. “If you don’t stop kissing me I am going to be very late.” 

She caressed his cheek with her finger. “Ok, go on then.”

“I love you” He blew her a kiss over his shoulder as he rushed out the door. “See you tonight.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

  
  
  


Roy swore under his breath as the car came to a halt outside the modest townhouse. He massaged his throbbing temple after a morning spent signing paperwork he was sure existed only to piss him off.

"We're here," Havoc drawled from the driver’s seat. 

Roy rolled his eyes. "You don't say." He opened the door and stepped out of the car. He was meeting with some emissaries from Ishval. They preferred to meet in neutral territory and he couldn’t say he blamed them. He knew this meeting was going to be a difficult one. There were cuts in funding and the Fuhrer was relying on him to negotiate terms with the Ishvalans. Of course, the sly old coot couldn’t do it himself. Roy had established a good working relationship with the Ishvalan representatives despite his history. He suspected it had something to do with Scar and Miles. While the relationship couldn’t be called amiable by any stretch of the imagination, it was born of respect and a wary trust.

Roy got out of the car. He wanted to be at home curled up on the couch with his wife. He realised it was going to be even worse when he would also be leaving her with a tiny baby. Sometimes, it was tempting to forget about all their ambitions and shut out the world. 

Havoc gave him a sympathetic smile. “What are you going to say to the Ishvalans?”

Roy rubbed at the back of his neck. “They’re going to have to decide what should be cut. It’s bad enough that I have to deal with the fallout, I’m not letting myself with made a scapegoat. The average Ishvalan already hates me.” He sighed. “And for good reason.”

“Try not to get yourself killed, sir.” Havoc said.

“You sound like Riza.”

The two men walked up the door. Roy was about to knock when the door was opened by a friendly face. 

Miles opened the door. “I saw your car, General.” He nodded at Havoc and gestured for the men to follow him. Due to his heritage, Miles had proven himself a valuable asset in the restoration of Ishval. 

“Hello Miles.”

Miles strolled down the hall and the two men followed. “They’re all arguing about what programmes to cut already, so I think it’s going to be a long night.”

Havoc and Roy exchanged weary glances.

“Ok, let’s get this over and done with.” Roy pulled up his shoulders and lifted his chin. “I want to go home to my wife at some point tonight.”

* * *

  
  
  


Riza tried to behave. She sat down on the couch and settled back against the cushions. She took out one of the new novels Rebecca had bought her. Her husband laughed at her taste but she enjoyed some raunchy historical romance. What would he know anyway? Roy probably hadn’t read a fiction book since he was a teenager. He was more interested in dry books on alchemical theory, politics and science. Although, if she was looking for a nap, she would happily read one of them. 

She was immersed in Jessamine’s pursuit of a handsome musician when the doorbell rang. Riza frowned. Who would be calling around during work hours? She got up from the couch, wincing at the pain in her back. She opened the door to see Rebecca standing there with Kain Fuery. Both were pale and wearing sombre expression. Her blood turned cold and she instinctively stepped backwards. 

“Roy?” she whispered. Her friends looked at one another and her stomach plummeted. “Did something happen to Roy?”

Rebecca put her hand on her arm. “Let us come in, Riza.”

“Just tell me now,” Riza demanded. 

Her friend gently pushed her way in. “Come on, Riza, you need to sit down.”

Kain stepped over the threshold. 

“What happened Roy?” Riza seized her friend’s arm. “Rebecca Catalina, you better tell me right now.”

“Riza, honey, there was an accident. There was a fire in a building near where Roy had the meeting and well… he went to help get people out of the building next door but..” 

Riza’s knees went weak. “But what,” she croaked. “Tell me, Rebecca!” 

“Riza, there was an explosion and part of the building fell.” Rebecca led her to the couch. “The men haven’t located him but they’re looking for him.” 

“We’re going to find him,” Kain swore.

“Kain, make some tea,” Rebecca ordered. She looked at Riza. “Is it alright if Kain takes Black Hayate to help in the search?”

Riza nodded. “Yes, we can take him with us.”

Rebecca looked at her, eyes full of sympathy. “Honey, I’m staying here with you. The last thing Roy would want would be to put you and your baby in danger.”

“I can’t just sit here waiting, Rebecca.” Riza clenched her fists, her voice rising. “I should have been with him watching his back. That’s my job.” 

“You’re on bed rest, Riza,” she said gently. “And even if you weren’t … the dust and chances of falling masonry…”

Riza closed her eyes and dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands. She was right. But how was she supposed to sit back when her husband could be dying? He might even be...

“Havoc was with him today!” she burst out. “Why didn’t he do his job?”

Rebecca looked close to tears. “That’s not fair, Riza. You know Jean is good at his job.”

“Not good enough!” Riza wrapped her arms around her unborn child and tried to hold back the tears. “I’ll never forgive him if anything happens Roy.” 

_ Roy, you better be alive. I will never forgive you either if you die.  _

Their life had come to a point where it couldn’t get much better. They were married, at last, had a baby on the way and while democracy wasn’t part of Amestris yet, they were working towards it. 

_ Roy, don’t you dare leave me. Not now. _

* * *

  
  
  


Roy groaned. 

“He’s waking up,” a voice said.

His head throbbed. No, it wasn’t just his head. His whole body hurt. There was an unbearable force on his chest and it hurt to breathe. 

_ Where am I? What happened? _

He tried to sit up but he could barely move.

“No, don’t move,” said the voice, “you’ll only hurt yourself more.”

Another groan escaped his lips. It sounded like a woman. 

_ Who is she? _

“It’s alright, General, you’re badly hurt,” the woman continued. “We’re waiting for help to get here. Just hold on until then, General.”

His eyes opened a fraction. It was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to focus in the darkness. A woman looked back at him. He knew her from somewhere but he wasn’t entirely sure where. She looked grave and he realised he really must be in trouble. 

The woman whispered, “You saved us.”

A little girl with wide terrified eyes was sitting beside her. The child rocked back and forth. She looked unharmed apart from a coating of dust all over her hair and dress. Roy blinked. Something happened. He remembered a flash of white before everything went black. 

“What-” Roy croaked. “What happened?”

“You’re pinned beneath rubble,” the woman said gently. “There was a fire next door, remember? You came here and tried to get us out. But there was another explosion. You tried to shield us.”

He remembered the boom and terrible sound that followed the building falling on top of them. He coughed and he tasted blood. The little he could see was blurring around the edges but he could see the fear in the woman’s eyes. He could die here. 

His eyelids were drooping. __

The woman went pale. “No, don’t close your eyes. You need to stay conscious.”

_ I’m trying,  _ he thought _ , Is this what dying feels like? I don’t want to die. _

“HELP! HELP!” the woman yelled. “We have a badly injured man here.” 

If he died, he was never going to see Riza again and he’d never meet his child.

“Help!” she called. “Can anybody hear us?”

He grabbed her arm and wide pale blue eyes met his dark ones.

“My wife,” he whispered. She frowned and bent down closer. “Tell her- I love-”

Everything went black before he could finish.

* * *

  
  
  


Havoc rubbed his temple. He was in charge of Team Mustang in his commander's stead as the next highest-ranking officer. He clenched his fists. He was supposed to be watching Mustang’s back. He was his bodyguard and he had let himself be distracted. Riza must be beside herself with worry. Trust the General to get into trouble at the most stupid of times. He was glad that Rebecca had gone to take care of her and keep her safe. He was still half afraid that the woman would come here. This was the last place that she should be. Two others were missing. A panicked man had arrived shortly after the explosion. He said it was his house and that his daughter and his wife were in the building at the time. Havoc prayed that all three would be taken from the rubble unharmed.

“Any luck?” Fuery came running over with Black Hayate. If any hound was going to trace Mustang it was Riza’s dog.

Havoc shook his head. “We have some alchemists on the way. In the meantime, we’re proceeding slowly. We have to be careful not to cause further damage and risk killing the survivors.”

The younger man’s face went chalk white. “Yeah.”

Havoc grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “How is Riza?”

Fuery shook his head. “She wanted to come too but thankfully Rebecca talked sense into her.”

“Good, good,” Havoc muttered distractedly. He could do with a cigarette right now.

“Lieutenant Havoc!”

Havoc whipped his head around where one of the enlisted men was waving at him. 

“We can hear shouting,” the soldier yelled.

Havoc and Fuery looked at one another before bursting into action and running over. 

“People are calling, sir,” said the warrant officer but we haven’t been able to pinpoint the location.”

Havoc breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped the General was among them. 

“Fuery,” Havoc called. “I want you two to comb the rubble with the rest of the men. See if Hayate can pinpoint exactly where they are.”

He hoped they were all together. The Boss better not die because that would kill Riza too. 

Fuery inclined his head and bent down to look Hayate in the eye. “Boy, we need to find Mustang.”

The dog barked in response and immediately started sniffing. He ran up on the rubble and moved around while the man all started to listen out for any shouts. A sharp yap from Hayate had all their attention. 

“Hello! Can you hear me?” Fuery called. “Is there anybody there?”

“Yes!” The voice was unmistakably female and panicked. “We need medical assistance down here! Right now! Please help.”

Havoc gingerly climbed up on the debris and gestured for the other soldiers to start carefully moving the debris. They all knew that one misstep could mean a death sentence for those below.

“How many of you are there?”

“There are three of us. I think I broke my arm. My daughter is uninjured, just scared and bruised. But there’s a general here and he got pinned by debris. He’s in a bad way. You need to get down here as soon as you can.”

“Ma’am, Is he breathing?”

“Yes - but he’s dying, I think he’s dying.”

Havoc took a deep breath. “Ok - let’s get digging, men. Carefully, does it?” He softened his voice. “Hang on, ma’am, we’re going to get all three of you out of there.”

* * *

  
  
  


The phone rang and a red-eyed Riza went to grab it before Rebecca could get to it. The dark-haired woman watched as the emotions flickered on her best friend’s face. She went over to join Riza at the phone.

“Fuery, oh god, you found him.” 

Rebecca put her hand on Riza’s shoulder. She could see she was fighting back the tears as she handed the phone to her. “I’m getting dressed, we’re going to the hospital.” She handed her the phone.

“Fuery, what happened?” Rebecca demanded.

“He’s badly injured,” the warrant officer replied. “They are going to take him to the hospital and you should get down Riza down there. If I’m honest, it’s not looking good but he’s alive for now. Havoc is going with him.”

“Thanks, Fuery.”

“There’s a car on the way to take you two to the hospital.”

Rebecca’s fingers trembled as she hung up the phone. Poor Riza was terrified. It wasn’t fair. Riza couldn’t lose Roy, not now when for once they could finally be happy. She blinked away tears. She had to be strong for her friend now. She had nothing to cry about. 

Taking a deep breath, she ran up the stairs and peered into the bedroom. Riza was tying her cardigan fingers fumbling at the buttons.

“You’re not keeping me from the hospital,” Riza warned.

“Of course not.” Rebecca stepped into the room. She took Riza’s trembling hands away from the buttons. “Let me.” She finished tying up the cardigan. “There, done.” She squeezed Riza’s shoulders. “Fuery sent a car on the way to take us.”

Riza took her hands and squeezed them painfully. “What if he dies?”

“Oh, honey, don’t talk like that. He’s in the best place to save him.” Riza burst into tears and Rebecca took her into her arms holding her tight. “Hey, honey, that man of yours is a fighter.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


The journey to the hospital was a blur. Since Riza’s breakdown in the bedroom, she had remained dry-eyed. Roy and their unborn child needed her to be strong. The last thing she needed was to go into premature labour on top of everything else. Rebecca had been a godsend at keeping her calm. Rebecca held her hand as they entered the Accident and Emergency area. Riza’s free hand cradled her baby bump. She felt sick, her dinner threatening to come back up her throat. For once, Riza let Rebecca take charge and demand to know where her husband was.

“General Roy Mustang was brought in here,” Rebecca barked as they approached the reception desk. “This is his wife. I’m a family friend.”

Riza caught the nurse’s sad eyes regarding her burgeoning belly and looked away. 

“He’s going to be okay,” she muttered under her breath. “He has to be.”

She didn’t hear what the nurse was saying but Rebecca nodded and seized Riza’s forearm painfully. 

“This way!” Rebecca half dragged her down the pale corridor and around other visitors, patients and staff. 

“Riza! Becca!”

Riza looked up as Rebecca came to a halt. 

Havoc rushed towards them and enveloped them both into a hug. “They haven’t told me anything, just that they’re taking him into surgery.”

She nodded dumbly as he pulled away.

“I should ring Madame Christmas,” Rebecca said. “That is if you haven’t done it already.” 

Havoc shook his head, “I’ll do it, she should be here too.”

“Thank you,” Riza said. “I don’t think I could face it. I just want to know what they’re doing with my husband.”

“C’mon, why don’t you sit,” Rebecca instructed. “I’ll see if we can get someone to talk to us.”

Havoc and disappeared to locate a phone and the two women sat. Riza concentrated on Rebecca’s jiggling knee.

“Why is there no staff around when you need them?”

The double doors to the surgery rooms opened and a man with salt and pepper hair walked out. 

“I’m looking for General Roy Mustang’s family.”

Riza stood up so suddenly she almost felt faint. “I’m his wife.” Rebecca gripped her arm and Riza steadied herself.

The doctor wore a solemn expression as he regarded her behind his glasses. “Mrs Mustang, your husband is in the operating theatre. This is very serious and you need to prepare yourself. He has a crush injury to his chest, two broken ribs and a punctured lung.”

“What-” Riza swallowed the lump in her throat. “What does that mean?”

“The next 24 to 48 hours are vital.”

Without Rebecca wrapped her arm around, Riza was sure her legs would have given way.

* * *

  
  
  


Chris Mustang thanked her lucky stars that she was in the city and rushed to the hospital after Havoc’s phone call. Roy-boy, the fool walked into danger trying to rescue a woman and her little girl, according to Havoc. He better be alright or she would find a way to bring him back and she would kill him herself. She followed the instructions from the nurse at the front desk and finally spotted Riza, Havoc and his girl, Rebecca.

“Riza, honey.”

The woman lifted her head and forced a smile. “Chris, he should be out of the operating theatre soon.”

Of all times for this to happen, when Riza was six months pregnant, already out on leave due to high blood pressure. Chris sat down beside her and gave her a quick hug.

She looked over at the Rebecca and Havoc. The younger woman grabbed Havoc by the hand. “Let’s get some food. Anything in particular you want, Riza?”

Riza shook her head. 

“Madame?”

“Just some coffee.” Chris forced a smile and turned back to Riza. “You should eat, Riza. You’re probably hungrier than you think and you have to keep your strength up, not just for your baby but Roy too.” She turned back to Rebecca. “Get her some sandwiches.”

The dark-haired woman nodded before heading down the corridor. 

Chris took Riza’s hands in hers. “Roy-boy is strong, and I’ll tell you this, if nothing else, he is fighting his damndest to come back to you.” 

The double doors into the operating theatres opened again and a man in scrubs came out. It wasn’t the same man as earlier. 

He looked at Riza. “Are you Mrs Mustang?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

“I’m the surgeon that was operating on your husband.”

Chris held her breath and gripped Riza’s hands a little tighter

“The operation was a success,” the doctor began, “and we will be taking him to a recovery room in the ICU shortly. Once he is settled, you can go in and see him. He is stable and we are hoping to try taking him off the breathing apparatus tomorrow.”

The two women threw their arms around one another.

* * *

  
  
  


Roy tried to open his eyes but it was too bright. 

_ Where am I?  _

The bustling sounds around were unmistakable. Was he in a hospital? On the base somewhere? He tried opening his eyes again. He managed to open one eye. He was looking up at white ceilings, Definitely a hospital. He groaned. He was still alive.

Roy opened his other eye and met Riza’s teary ones. “Oh, Roy, you’re awake.”

“How long-”

Riza moved out of his line of vision and returned a moment later to press a glass of water to his mouth. He drank it gratefully. When he was finished he coughed again. 

She touched his cheek. “Hush, you fool.” 

Roy ignored her and tried again. “How - how long?”

“About three days,” she said, her eyes welling up again. “The longest three days of my life. I thought you were going to die.”

“If the Homunculi …”

“Stop joking about it, you asshole. I was terrified. It’s not funny. Never do that to me again.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I don’t care, don’t let it happen again.”

“Okay, I promise.”

She smiled at him. He was so lucky to have this amazing woman by his side. A woman, he thought he was never going to see again. The woman bearing the child that he thought he wasn’t going to get a chance to meet. His eyes welled up. He thought he was going to die and never come again. Like Hughes. 

“I’m here,” he whispered.

“You came back to me.” Riza kissed his temple.

“To both of you.”

She smiled softly. “I’m going to call a doctor.”

Roy caught her hand and raised it to his lips. “I love you, Riza.” He pressed his lips to the palm of her hand. “My life, my love, my wife.” 

  
  


**Fin**


End file.
